Electrical or power connectors are known for connecting various different conductive elements, and FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional connector of the type in question. Connector 10 includes a conductive block 12 having a series of contact channels 14 each of which opens upwardly through a threaded opening as shown, and also opens towards the front of the device and the rear of the device as schematically illustrated by dashed lines 16. An insulative coating or jacket 20 is positioned around block 12.
In use, elements are passed into the front or back openings illustrated by dashed circles 16, and a threaded member is screwed down through the upward opening into threads 18 so as to frictionally engage a member passed through front or back openings 16 as desired. In this manner, conductive elements can be electrically connected through fastening in connector 10.
It is sometimes desirable to mount a device such as device 10 to a secure or otherwise rigid location and the like. In such instances, the most convenient form of mounting would be to use mechanical fasteners. However, device 10 does not lend itself well to such mounting, and therefore completely separate and different devices are provided having structure included for mounting of the device. Unfortunately, this leads to excessive amounts of required inventory, as well as multiple parts and other disadvantages.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which can readily and advantageously be converted to have one or more mountable openings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device whereby conversion is a simple and easily accomplished task.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an adaptor member for use in converting an electrical connector, as well as a process for converting an electrical connector, each of which presents the advantageous features of the present invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.